


Walking In Naked on Boyfriend Challenge! (is tiktok okay?)

by MeltedIceAngel



Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Challenges, Fluff, I wanted them to suffer with me, Implied Smut, M/M, TikTok, YouTuber Na Jaemin, Youtube AU, but on youtube, but only on camera, is Renjun really that innocent though, no actual smut though, renjun and Jaemin have class on zoom, shameless renjun, shy jaemin, take that how you please, walking in naked on my boyfriend challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltedIceAngel/pseuds/MeltedIceAngel
Summary: “I don’t know how people catch tarantulas! Even Chenle can get-” Renjun turned around, eyes catching on Jaemin standing at the door. He took a moment to look up and down, mouth drawing down into a line. “I should’ve known.” Renjun said, smiling widely and burying his face into the bed.Or; Jaemin decides to do the walking in naked challenge on Renjun to prove he's not as innocent as his viewers think.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Jaemin's Prank Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721422
Comments: 10
Kudos: 262





	Walking In Naked on Boyfriend Challenge! (is tiktok okay?)

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously found this challenge last night and wrote this story this morning. I'm so glad I finally found something that didn't lead to tears, lol.
> 
> I got SO MUCH amazing feedback on the last story! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this series. You have no idea how happy that makes me. My favorite comment was the one about how pranks are supposed to be mild. Our lovely Dreamies are incapable of "mild" anything, truly, lol! 
> 
> I also was asked to make the YouTube experience feel more real with comments, so I asked some friends of mine to read this and comment on it! Hence, there are now comments at the end of this story and hopefully will continue into the next ones. If you have comments for the video rather than for the story, leave them, and I will add them to the next story! (Or if you want to reply to a comment on the video already left, I will make sure to add immersion into that as well.)

Walking In Naked On Boyfriend Challenge (is tiktok okay?) 

_ Uploaded 4/30/2020 by NanaMin _

“I have no idea how to turn this into a full YouTube video,” Jaemin said, plopping down dramatically on the couch. He took a moment to shake his hair out of his face. “I just wanted to see how our sweet, innocent little Renjun would react.” Jaemin thinks back to all the comments regarding his boyfriend as angelic and pure. How deceived his viewers have been. 

“I think what I’m going to do is progressively get more and more,” Jaemin pauses, letting out an embarrassed screech and hiding his face. “Seriously, is TikTok okay? Who came up with this? I’m going to progressively get more and more naked until I finally do the real challenge. Good? Good. I just hope he doesn’t kill me,” Jaemin chuckled. 

The first step to the process was Jaemin walking into their shared kitchen shirtless. It was rare for Jaemin to walk around without articles of clothing, but it wasn’t so uncommon for Renjun. Already Jaemin had to postpone the first step twice, not wanting the internet to get a view of Renjun’s legs, barely covered by Jaemin’s sweatshirt. 

It was only on the third attempt that he didn’t have to begrudgingly wipe useless footage.

Or put it on his phone, whatever. Technicalities. 

Jaemin walked out in only a pair of jeans, a belt, and socks, going straight for the coffee maker. Video or not, it was still eight in the morning. Renjun, fully dressed for his first online class of the day, only spared him a glance.

“Morning, love,” Jaemin said, trying to get Renjun’s attention off his school work and onto him. Renjun turned and gave him a blinding smile, made even more adorable by his tired, puffy eyes. Jaemin was so in love.

“Morning,” Renjun said, looking him up and down. “You have class soon, don’t you?” 

“Mm,” Was all Jaemin said. 

“Well put a shirt on. I don’t want all the girls in your class ogling at your muscles,” Renjun said, winking. 

“Shameless!” Jaemin said, pretending to be shocked. Renjun rolled his eyes and went back to waiting for his class to open for the morning. Just as Jaemin was about to say step one complete and go back to their room, Renjun reached out for him. 

“I love you,” Renjun said, forcing Jaemin to lean down to give him a kiss. 

“I love you, more, my baby,” Jaemin said, internally cringing. He should probably cut that out.

“Go get dressed,” Renjun finally said, reaching up and harshly tweaking one of Jaemin’s nipples. Jaemin shouted and covered his chest, laughing in disbelief. His boyfriend indeed was shameless. 

Step one: success.

Jaemin was reality checked quickly. He had two more articles of clothing to remove. 

Despite how comfortable he was with his boyfriend, he was starting to doubt whether or not he wanted it on YouTube. It wasn’t like he couldn’t cut stuff out, but Renjun didn’t even like Jaemin having a shoulder showing on camera. Let alone shirtless and/or pantless.

Throwing caution to the wind, he positioned the camera in Renjun’s art room above waist level and waited for Renjun to go in. 

Once Renjun had been in the room for about ten minutes, Jaemin decided to go in. He opened the door and peeked his head in, making it seem like he only wanted to check in on him. 

“Honey, are you doing okay?” Jaemin asked, hiding a little behind the door. Renjun smiled and nodded, pointing toward his new painting. 

“I wanted to try a galaxy. Come see,” Renjun said, putting his supplies down and backing up a bit. Jaemin fully opened the door then. Renjun’s eyes opened wide at the sight of Jaemin in only a pair of boxers, his mouth slowly shifting to a sly smile. “Forget something?” Renjun giggled. 

It was his,  _ aren’t I cute? _ giggle. 

“It’s hot,” Jaemin pouted, pretending to be offended by the question. Renjun frowned back and kissed Jaemin’s bottom lip. Jaemin thought it was odd that Renjun covered their kiss with his hand but didn’t say anything about it. 

“Okay, okay. I’m not judging,” Renjun said, rolling his eyes. Jaemin pulled his face back into a neutral expression, eyes catching the camera just as his boyfriend began to play with his fingers. Uh oh. 

“Didn’t you want to show me your painting?” Jaemin asked. 

“Mn. You’re prettier. Kinda want to stare at you instead,” Renjun said, raking his fingers through his own hair. He puffed his cheeks out a little, softened eyes trailing up Jaemin’s body. 

The video cut out. 

_ Step two: success…  _ Jaemin wrote as a text caption. 

“Well, this is it,” Jaemin sighed, red-faced. He scratched his nose and pulled at his earlobe. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. All the other steps went well.” Jaemin said. Maybe it was just the idea of being naked behind a camera. He would have to spend hours making sure there were no reflective surfaces in the background.

“How is no one else this self-conscious?” Jaemin groaned. “Oh well, let’s go!” He shot up, deciding to hold the camera rather than place it somewhere. 

The footage cut to Jaemin standing outside their bedroom door, the sound of Renjun singing barely heard. “He must be playing his game,” Jaemin mouthed. Renjun had a habit of singing whenever doing menial tasks, and ever since Chenle got his brother hooked on Animal Crossing, Jaemin had been blessed with more of Renjun’s voice. 

Jaemin knocked once, and the singing paused.

“Nana?” Renjun chuckled. “You don’t have to knock on your own bedroom door.” Jaemin buried his face in his hand and made a show out of taking a deep breath. He pushed open the door, and the camera caught Renjun laying sprawled on his stomach, his game music quietly playing. 

“Did you find anything new?” Jaemin asked, trying to act normal. Renjun just sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t know how people catch tarantulas! Even Chenle can get-” Renjun turned around, eyes catching on Jaemin standing at the door. He took a moment to look up and down, mouth drawing down into a line. “I should’ve known.” Renjun said, smiling widely and burying his face into the bed. 

“What do you think?” Jaemin teased, coming closer and closer to his boyfriend.

“I should’ve known this is what you were getting at! I saw the camera in my art room,” Renjun groaned, flicking Jaemin in the chest. That explains the covered kiss, then. “You’re cutting out everything that shows your body by the way,” Renjun said, settling himself back, head pillowed on his hand. He was unashamedly checking Jaemin out. 

“The camera is on!” Jaemin shouted, tickling Runjun under his armpits. The camera got far too close to Renjun’s face, showing off the way his eyes crinkled closed and his toothy smile as he tried to push Jaemin off of him. 

_ Look at my cute bunny. His smile destroys me… _ Jaemin wrote as a text caption. 

“Turn it off!” Renjun giggled, screeching as Jaemin poked him in the side. “Or go put clothes on,” Renjun shouted as Jaemin pulled his shirt up a little, tickling his exposed sides. Renjun threw himself off the other side of the bed, panting heavily. 

“Alright, I’m going to go put pants on,” Jaemin chuckled, turning to the closet. Before he had the chance, Renjun had pounced on him, tickling him under his ear, causing Jaemin to let out an undignified squeal. 

“Pig screech,” Renjun said, plopping back down on the bed and lifting up his switch. Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

The camera cut to both of them sitting side by side on the bed, fully clothed,  _ finally. _

“So, what did you think of that challenge?” Jaemin asked. Renjun propped his chin on his hand and hummed thoughtfully.

“I like it better than the pranks,” Renjun said. 

“I bet,” Jaemin said, winking at the camera. Renjun had caught the exchange Jaemin and Chenle had in the last prank video. Still, he was trusting enough to think that there would be no more harsh pranks. 

He would give it a few weeks, at least.

“Well that was the TikTok walking in naked on my boyfriend challenge. Somehow lengthened to be a YouTube video,” Jaemin said, chuckling. 

“Please tell Jaemin you don’t want me in any more videos so he lets me live in peace,” Renjun said, dramatically sighing. 

“They love you,” Jaemin smiled, pinching Renjun’s cheek. Renjun turned and pretended to bite Jaemin’s hand. 

“Thanks for watching! Don’t forget to subscribe and hit the bell so you don’t miss any of my uploads,” Jaemin said, Renjun following along genuinely to his movements. “Show lots and lots of love to this baby too!” Jaemin said, wrapping his arms tightly around Renjun, peppering kisses all over his face. 

“Please don’t. Please say how much you despise my presence so I can paint without wondering what tragedy will befall me,” Renjun said, still hugging Jaemin’s arm close. 

“Isn’t he wonderful?” Jaemin smiled brightly. Renjun rolled his eyes, but the camera still picked up on his bashful smirk. 

“He’s sucking up to me because he made Chenle cry,” Renjun said. Jaemin scoffed.

“He had a panic attack because of your prank!” Jaemin said, and Renjun cringed and fell onto the bed.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, that was the worst moment of my life,” Renjun said, barely audible through the pillows below his head. 

“Anyway,” Jaemin chuckled, and Renjun leaned back up again. “Thank you, see you soon. Bye-bye!” Jaemin waved enthusiastically. 

“Bye!” Renjun said, waving with him. 

_ Comments: _

**_Mystyle2000:_ ** can we talk about how renjun was completely unfazed by jaemin standing there completely naked. +4,560 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** It’s more rare to see Jaemin without articles of clothing than completely naked. - renjun +30,945 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_Crystal Hayes:_ ** OH. +1,201 likes

_Reply from_ **_Ke'aiLele:_** GEGE! Of all the things I didn't need to know :( +23,405 likes

**_Mark’s Boba Tea:_ ** jaemin’s heart eyes for renjun though +608 likes

**_No need to know:_ ** the only youtube couple that matters +3,265 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** chensung. +34,121 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_No need to know:_ ** cant have two otps but true. +1,212 likes

_ Reply from  _ **_NanaMin:_ ** chensung is the only otp you need +25,354 lik

**_QUIYOMI park:_ ** jaemin bites his lips when he looks at renjun… +325 likes

_Reply from_ ** _jeongchang:_** yeah but renjun has sex with jaemin with his stare +1,325 likes

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.buymeacoffee.com/meltediceangel (helps pay for medical school)
> 
> Do you guys remember the kidnapping prank on BTS? What is possessing me to try and write something similar for this series? Someone help me before one of them is scared into an early grave.
> 
> Ask me questions: https://curiouscat.qa/gypsyether


End file.
